


Dinosaurs

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Dinosaurs, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Tsukki and Yamaguchi have a conversation about dinosaurs and it's sort of...uh, depressing.Oneshot/drabble





	Dinosaurs

"Hey." Tsukki sighed a little bit and looked at his best friend. The ice cream he was eating was dripping down onto his hands but for once he didn't even care that much. The truth was, Tsukki had a really serious question to ask him but he wasn't sure how he was gonna react to it, honestly. "Why can't dinosaurs clap?"

Yamaguchi sort of smirked. Believe it or not, he'd heard this joke before. "Oh. Because their arms are too shor--"

"Because they're dead."

Yamaguchi stared at him. He'd just sort of...deadpanned it. That was messed up. 

"...you're depressing, dude."

Tsukki smirked, and then he just went back to his ice cream. 


End file.
